The Enemy is Our Friend
by Alidor the dragon
Summary: this is a story of a purple dragon that has a terrible life and he sets out in a different time period to find a new happy life and he has and don't know he has destiny.
1. The Enemy is Our Friend

**The Enemy is or Friend**

**By Alidor The Dragon**

It was a normal morning in avalar and just a week after Alendor's arrival and Alendor was just sleeping and the morning sun rose in his room and he mumbled why sun then he woke yawning. He grabbed his crown and went out to the hallway.

"What a wonderful morning Alcendor said happily and as he said that ember ran to Alendor like a cheetah and ran into him. Oh hi ember you seemed happy today. Hey Alendor oh ya i'm happy it is a wonderful day who wouldn't.

"Ya your right ember Alendor agreed."

"So do want to walk with me ember Alendor ask."

"Oh sure Alendor i will go everywhere with you ember flirted."

Oh okay come on i want to show you something ember Alendor said as they went to the top of the castle. Well here it is what do you think of it ember. Wow Alendor it is so beautiful i can see all of warfang and avalar ember said in amazed. So uu Alcindor there is something i wanted to tell you.

"What is that you wanted to tell me ember Alendor ask."

"Well i wanted to tell you that i...i love you ember blushed."

"I love you to Alendor said back."

Then Alcendor and ember kissed and then ember put here head under alcindor's head and he put his on ember's rapped his wing around her for confert. Then went in and ran into flame and flora in the hallway. Oh hey guys i got wonderful news me and ember are dating. Oh really that is wonderful news.

"My king we need you in the city dragons are fighting a guard spoke out."

Oh alright well i will see y'all later and see you later ember Alendor as he kissed her.

"Alendor is so wonderful ember said effected from the kiss."

"Ya he is flora said depressed."

Well i better get going see y'all later flora said as she left. So flame i should get going to see ya.

"Okay see ya then flame said depressed."

At the city two dragons were fighting it was earth and fire dragon and alcindor went to stop it. Hey hey guys Alendor said as they ignored him. Hey you two what is going on Alendor shouted at them. This consgogrel took my satchel.

"I ask you if i could boro it the earth dragon yelled."

"Ya but i said no and then you took it from me the fire dragon replied."

Well you took it without his promotion so return it to him and if y'all break my rule again y'all are going to the dungeons do y'all understand me.

"Yes my king they both replied.''

"Alright then y'all can run a lone now."

Y'all can go back to what y'all were doing man my rules just seem to work in this city. Hey Alendor are you alright a voice spoke out to Alendor. Oh hey spyro ya i'm fine just my rules just don't work in this city. Well it only been a week since you been king you just got to give it time. Ya your right spyro thanks for asking. Hey were brothers it is what brothers do. So how is cynder. Oh she is doing good she is ate our place right now spyro replied. Okay and guss what i found a mate and were dating Alcindor told spyro.

"Really who Alendor spyro asked.''

"Me and ember Alendor answered."

You and ember that is wonderful Alendor spyro said with proud. Thanks spyro means a lot. Then Alendor and spyro ran into ember in town square. Hey ember what is wrong what happened Alendor asked her. I was kicked out of my place cause of my rent. Well is there anywhere you can go ember Alendor asked.

No no were i can go ember said sadly like she was about to cry. Well you can stay with me ember Alendor said with a smile. Really Alendor oh thank you so so so much for this ember said gratefully. Alcindor told me that y'all are dating now.

"Ya he is such a sweetheart ember said happily."

Well i better get going cynder will be waiting for me see y'all later spyro said leaving. Well how about we head to the lake just me and you Alendor asked.

"Oh that will be wonderful Alendor ember said agreeing."

Then they went fly to the lake and when they got there the lake was clear like new glass warm like being in a warm blanket. Well here we are and it looks amazing.

"Ya it sure dose Alendor ember agreeing."

* * *

(Author's note) So what do y'all think of scene two ember and Alendor getting together and dragons broke Alendor's rules hoped y'all liked it and i changed Alcindor's name to Alendor if were confused about that.

Meanwhile in avalar many many many years ago there was a dragon a purple dragon and his name was malefor and his wasn't going good he didn't have friends or a family. Man no friends no family i hate this life i wish i had a better one.

"Hey i'm here for my training now malefor spoke."

Well what took you so long malefor your one minute late a fire guardian yelled.

"Well i did mean to be late malefor said sadly."

"I don't want to hear it now let's get started the guardian mumbled."

Then after the training failed the last part and the guardian didn't like it. You failed the last part malefor and almost failed the one before he yelled at him.

"I promise i will do better malefor sadly."

I don't want to hear it malefor now go to your room and think about what happened. Then malefor went to his room and he got so mad like he was about to explode. Why is my life is gotta this i hate my life or there is a way i learned a time traveling spell. Then malefore pack up and opened the portal in the hallway were the guardians came in. What are you doing malefor the ice guardian yelled. I'm leaving forever were y'all won't half to dell with me no more. Oh no you won't the fire guardian grabbed him and malefor scratched him in the eye.

"Ahhhhh why you little brat he screamed."

Then malefor ran to the portal as they were attacking him. Come here you little brat. Then malefor made it to the portal with releaf in him. Wow made it so this is the time portal well to look for a place hey how about here and there is a purple dragon but he is too cool for me specially on that skateboard. What about here well it is nice and there is a young fire guardian and his name is ignitus he seems nice maybe this one now here is one with a purple dragon nice kind and so brave he could be a good friend this one it is then.

Then he enter and he was in a forest near a lake. Wow this is a great place for me. Wow a lake it is so amazing clear and clean like glass i think i will get drink wow it is warm like a blanket i think i'm gonna like it here. Now to find the city. Then malefor went and found the city warfang and it was nice. Here it is the city warfang well here i go i hope they will like me they all seemed nice.

Then malefor went up to the gate were two guards stood and they freaked out. Ahh the dark master what do we do where do we go what is going on. Calm down let's take him to the king and he will decide what to do with him. You are coming with us dark master your in so much trouble the guard told him. Malefor didn't know what was going on and he didn't know why they're calling him the dark master.

When they were walking the streets everyone was terrified of him and malefor didn't know why they are afraid. Then spyro and cynder came up to them. Is that malefor and why is he here and how did he return spyro asked. We Don't know but were taking him to the king and see what he thinks. Well we are coming with just in case if he tries something spyro replied. Why don't trust me didn't do anything i just got here you can trust me malefor begged. Then didn't say anything only spyro looked at him wanting to hurt him and cynder as well.

Then they arrived at the castle and they went up to Alendor and ember and they arrived. My king the dark master has returned and we have him right here. The dark master bring him here to me let me see him Alendor replied. Then they bring malefor to him to see if he is the dark master or not.

"Well this is not the dark master Alendor questioned."

"What do you mean he is not the dark master Alendor spy ask.

"Well look at him spyro and eyes seem normale."

"How old are you malefor alendor asked,"

"I'm ten malwfor answers."

'How old was he when you know Alendor asked."

"Well he was my age with was seventeen."

"What powers have learned so far malwfor Alendor asked."

"Well i only learned earth and ice but i fail fire and electricity."

Hey spyro come here cynder can you watch him and can go back guarding then Alendor and spyro talked. Spyro this is our chance this is him two years before he turned evil and if we prevent him from that this will change everything. Then as they were talking malefor tried to make friends with cynder.

"Hi what is your name malefor asked but she didn't say anything.''

Then malefor puted his head down all sad and cynder told him. The name is cynder cynder answered. Really that's a nice name cynder malefor said with a smile. Oh thank you your really are not the dark master aren't you. No and who is this dark master that everyone is talking about malefor asked.

"You don't know who that is malefor cynder asked."

"No who is he cynder malefor asked."

Well he is a evil dragon who caused a war here so me and spyro stopped him. Wow really y'all must of been heroes i wish i was a hero it is my dream to be one. Well being a hero means to risk for others and you care about them. Really well do you think i will be hero sum day cynder malefor asked. I'm sure you will and you know you're alright cynder replied. Really so does that mean were friends malefor asked. Sure were friends.

"Yes i finally have a friend malefor said excited."

"You seemed excited for something Alendor spoke."

"Ya i finally have friend malefor answered."

"Really you who cynder spyro spoke.

Ya and y'all are so nice i wish people were i came from were nice like y'all they were all so me to me calling me names. They were calling you names cynder asked. Ya like hey you loser, dummy, idiot and even the guardians called a brat. That is terrible malefor why would they do that to you malefor. Well because they said that purple dragons can't be trusted and that there were dominate of evil is that true. No no no that is not true malefor of course not. Do you think i will be a hero like you spyro malifor asked. Well of course you will you just gotta give it time you will know spyro answered. Can i ask you something spyro can we be friends malefor asked.

"Well sure we can be friends malefor spyro said with a smile."

"Ya we can be be friends Alendor spoke."

"Really ya i'm so happy now."

Well it is getting late we can visit the guardians tomorrow it is getting late you can stay with me Alendor said said with a yawn. Really thank you alendor. Then spyro and cynder left and ember came in to see malefor. Alendor watch out the dark master he is a monster ember said scared. I'm a monster malefor said tearing up and left crying. Oh malefor wait alendor yelled. Wait the dark master is bigger than that alendor was that the child of the dark master. Ya ember he is only ten and you kind of shattered his feelings. Oh i didn't mean to i did realize how young he is oh man i feel bad. We better go find him and you to apologize to him ember alendor spoke.

"Oh i hope he doesn't hate me ember replied."

Then they found him crying like a baby in a corner. Malefor don't cry ember didn't mean it. Yes didn't mean malefor i did now realize how young you are. Then why did you called me a monster ember that was mean. Oh malefor something came in my head that was in my past i didn't mean it i'm sorry. If you didn't mean it then i forgive you ember malefor said wiping his tears. So were good we can be friends ember asked. Ya we can be friends. Well it is late we should get to bed Alendor said yawning.

**(Author's note) So what do y'all think of scene two malifor finally made friends and he is gonna see the guardians how are they gonna react about malefor let's see in chapter 2**


	2. The Guardians

The next day it was a nice morning and malefor woke up by the sun saying why sun why then he wiped his eyes and stretched. Wow what amazing sleep i haven't had it in a long time. Then he saw Alendor and ember still asleep and he didn't want to wake them so he went to the window and saw the yellow city and light green horizon. Wow this so wonderful a great morning malefor whispered trying not to wake them.

"Then Alendor spoke out to malefor with a smile."

"Morning malifor enjoying the view from there Alendor said yawning."

Ya alendor it is amazing view i never felt so happy in my life malefor said happy. Well how about i show you around the city malefor Alendor asked him.

"Really you will but what if no one likes me malefor said sadly."

Well we will find you some friends of your age and we won't let anyone hurt you.

"Really y'all will thank you Alendor malefor hugged him."

"Sure thing malefor Alendor hugged him back."

"Well did y'all join the hugged fest ember jokes."

"Oh morning ember alendor said as he kissed her."

"Morning malefor did you sleep well ember asked."

"Ya it was the best sleep i had malefor said happily."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it ember said happily."

"Wait we need head to the guardians they will want to see you malifor Alendor spoke. T the guardians but you said you were gonna show me the city alendor. We need to the guardians then we can explore the city. You promise alendor. I promise he said putting his hand on malefor's shoulder." Well i'm gonna stay here y'all can go ahead and go to the guardians. Alright ember see ya when we get back Alendor ember said giving him a kiss. Then they went to the the temple and they ran into spyro and cynder. Oh hey guys were going to the the temple to see the guardians. Oh morning we were going to see them as well we can go together. Oh ya i need to watch the city i will be here when y'all guys get back and will show you the city. Oh okay well let's get going then spyro said. So malefor how was your sleep last night cynder asked. Oh it was amazing the best sleep in my life. Well we're glad you enjoyed you enjoyed your sleep spyro spoke.

"So the guardians are they nice malefor asked nervously.''

Sure they are malefor don't worry we will be by your side spyro said with a smile. Then they arrived at the temple and they went inside. Stay right here malefor. Hey guys how are y'all this morning spyro spoke out. Oh hello spyro and cynder morning were doing wonderful. Hey do y'all remember the dark master. Well of course we do you ask that spyro terrador asked. Well malefor is here and i bring him here you can come on out.

"I don't want to spyro i'm afraid malefor said nervously then spyro went to him. Hey it will be alright malefor i will be right here trust me spyro said with a smile. Then they came out and the guardians were shock to see him. Why it is him but so young this tarrador said walking up to him and as he walk to malefor hugged spyro in fear. What is wrong why is he afraid of us. Well malefor is from the past and the guardian from that time were mean to him and they even called a failure. Why what nerve of them that is terrible terrador stomped.

Well you can trust us malefor it is alright cyril told him holding his hand out to him. Then malefor walked up to cyril putted his hand on cyril's hand. You see nothing to worry about you can trust us i'm cyril this is volter and terrador. Nice to meet y'all and your the ice guardian electricity and earth right.

"We sure are young malefor tarrador spoke out."

So where's the fire guardian is there supposed to be a fire guardian malefor asked. "Well he died only a year ago voltier spoke to him. What was his name wouldn't be ignitus. Why yes it is how did you know malefor cyrile asked. Well when i was in the time portal i saw this fire dragon taking care of this little black dragon i didn't get her name and terrador was there. Really were we in a forest by a chance were we tarrador asked. Yes and i saw her hit you with her fire that was funny actually malefor chuckled.

"She really hated you with here fire terrador cynder asked."

"Ya after that we decided a name for here we named her flueriah.

"Hey did she look like almost like me cynder asked."

"That is right cynder terrador answered."

Hey she is my mom cynder wow my mom sure got you terrador said chuckling. So anyways malefor you came here for a new life is that right terrador ask.

"Ya and are we friends aren't we all malefor asked."

"Well sure were all friend's terrador said with a smile."

Wow i never felt so happy before i think i'm gonna stay here malefor said happily. Well we welcome you and spyro cynder can we talk to for a bit terador asked. Sure terrador spyro said with a concern look so is cynder. Malefor you stay here with cyril and volter spyro told him. What do you want to talk about terrador. So malefor your letting him stay here and could turn evil. Well we're letting him stay cause if we keep him happy and until the time when turned evil maybe he won't cause he is so happy and he knows he has friends with him. Then everything will change ignitus would of died and it will be like nothing happened terrador replied. Alright lets give him the best life he had and keep him happy terrador said leaving. Well malefor how about we head back and you get to see the city.

"Okay it was nice meeting y'all malefor said waving bye."

**(Author's Note) Malefor mad friends with the guardians and he is getting many friends but if he finds love they might have chance hoped y'all liked chapter 2 stay tuned for chapter 3**


	3. The Time Change

As they were flying malefor was feeling nervous and spyro and cynder was curious. Hey malefor what is wrong you seemed nervous about going spyro asked. Well when i first came and when me and the guards was walking to alendor all the other dragons were afraid of me what if they start to attack me. Well we won't let that happen and if your with us they think you good and they will half to get threw us we won't let anyone hurt you don't worry cynder spoke.

"Thanks guys malefor said with a smile."

Then they arrived at the city and Alendor was waiting for them at the gate. Hey guys your ready malefor Alendor asked malefor with a smile. Spyro cynder can y'all stay with me malefor asked them nervously. Sure malefor we can stay with y'all. Then they entered the city and everyone was cruise why spyro cynder and alendor not attacking him. Hey the young malefor is walking with the king and spyro and cynder a dragon whispered and malefor herd himit. Then as they stopped everyone was getting a close look of him. It is alright malefor alendor spoke to him letting him know it is alright. Then someone picked him for a close look of him. He sure don't look evil and he eyes are normal a young dragon spoke same age as malefor.

"Maybe he is not evil a dragon spoke."

"How old are you young malefor a fire dragon asked him."

"I'm ten malefor answered."

"Then everyone was whispering he is thirteen he's thirteen."

Y'all see he is not evil and we me spyro and cynder seen it y'all can trust him. Well if y'all trust him we will give a chance an elder spoke. Then they all left. You heard that i was accepted hear in the city malefor said happily. That is right and i better get to work then i will see you in the castle. Then a young dragon came up to malefor about his age and spoke to him. Hey malefor i wanted to meet you when you came here. Hi you're the first one in my age to talk to me. Really well i heard that your evil but i don't think that i think your sweet. Well i think we can leave alone for while if you need anything or help just come find me and cynder. Okay spyro i will malefor agreed. So ummm what is you name malefor asked her.

"My name is zonoya she told him with a smile."

"So what do you want to do zonoya i'm new here malefor asked."

"Well i can show you around the city zonoya asked."

"Okay malefor said smiling."

Seven years later malefor and zonoya were at the lake enjoying each other just a the day malefor becomes evil and he was falling in love. This is great view. Ya it is a great view malefor zonoya said agreeing with malefor. So zonoya there is something i wanted to tell you. What do you want to tell malefor.

"I wanted to tell you i-i love you zonoya malefor blushed."

I love you to zonoya replied back and then they kissed and zonoya put here head under malefor's head and he put his on zonoya's. Let's go back to the city. Then they went to the city some still didn't trust him but most do and then they ran into alendor and ember. Hey guys i heard y'all are getting married soon congratulations zonoya spoke. Thanks zonoya the wedding is tonight don't forget. We won't we will never forget we will see y'all there.

That night they were getting ready for the wedding and alendor was waiting for ember. Were all gathered here tonight to for this two to be married alendor do you take ember to be your wedded wife i do alendor said with a smile ember do you take alendor to be your wedded husband i do ember said with a smile then i pronounce y'all husband and wife you may kiss. Then they kiss and alendor had to do one more thing to do. I have one thing as king ember i pronounce you queen of avalar and then everyone cheered for ember and they all celebrated.

Wow i can't believe i'm queen and were married this is the best thing i ever happen to me. Ya and you wearing that crown makes more beautiful than before. Oh Alendor you so romantic ember said giving him a kiss. Hey guys congratulations and to you being queen ember malefor spoke out. Thank you malefor ember said with a smile a smile that will make feel good. Hey terrador is this when malefor turns evil spyro asked. Yes about midnight he answered. Then the clock rung midnight and malifor was with zonoya and nothing happened and when the third rung a time barrier surrounded the guardians spyro and cynder and everything went dark.

"HEY WHAT IS HAPPENING! spyro shouted."

The time is changing cause malefor never became the dark master terrador spoke out. Then they appeared in the temple balcony. Hey were at the temple cyrile said cufused. Well let's head inside then but slowly and sneaking to the room were the pool of visions and there was an old friend.

"Ignitus spyro said in a shock as the others."

"Are y'all done spying on me ignitus spoke out."

Oh ya we are so ignitus great day terrador said like he first meet him. Yes it is wonderful day. Hello spyro how are y'all on this wonderful day. H hey ignitus spyro spoke happy and then he hugged ignitus. Oh why are you hugging for ignitus asked. Well i just felt like for a hug from you spyro said smiling. Oh okay then i will give you one then ignitus said hugging him back. So ignitus what is going on in the city right now spyro asked him. Well what i saw in the pool right a another purple dragon malefor and a red and blue dragoness zonoya is protecting the city from evil black dragons. Then cynder came in and ignitus spotted here and went to attack her.

"A black dragon get here ignitus and how do you know me yelled."

"Ignitus what are you doing cynder asked."

"Don't act like your innocent black dragon y'all served the dark master."

"Who malefor cynder said confused."

Don't use his name his named as the dark master malefor saved us from the dark master along with zonoya. Ignitus don't hurt here she is my friend. Spyro she worked for the dark master why are friends with a black dragon. Well she is not evil you can trust here please ignitus spyro begged. How do you know spyro you don't what the war is like you never left the temple. When before the dark master rampaged avalar and when you were an egg the dark master's servants came the eggs of black dragons and even tried to take malefors but sent it in the silver river were he was adopted by dragonflies and him and his brother sparx went to save avalar along he meet zonoya and they defeated the dark master you were hatched first but they tried to snatch you i didn't let them and took you and raised you as my own. So i no one knows about me spyeo asked. I'm afraid no one dose you never went to the city.

"I want to go to the city spyro asked."

"Well if your ready spyro ignitus asked."

This black dragon can not come with it will be too much chaos y'all can watch here. Well spyro let's get going then ignitus asked as he smiled at spyro. Then they left and as they were flying spyro was confused about him never leaving the temple.

So ignitus you keep me at the temple this howl time. Well i did not keep you at the temple you stayed and never left. Oh ya but hey i been wanted to tell you something ignitus. Well what is that you wanted to tell me spyro. Well scene we been together you were always like a dad.

"Well you were always like a son to ignitus replied."

"Really ignitus spyro said happy."

Yes spyro you never left because you didn't want to leave me ignitus said with a smile. So can i call you dad spyro asked ignitus with a smile. Sure spyro if you don't mind i call you son sometimes. Sure dad spyro said with a smile. Then they arrived at the city and went to the gate and the guards were totally amazed to another purple dragon. Why by the ancestors another purple dragon the king would want to see him come in. Then they went in the city and everyone was shocked to see spyro. Why another purple dragon a dragon whispered. Then they ran into a statue of malefor saying malefor the hero purple dragon of avalar and they arrived at the castle and up to alendor.

My king and queen ignitus is here and along with another dragon a purple dragon. Ignitus with another purple dragon impossible there is no other purple dragon except malefor. There is i will bring them in my king and queen. Hey do you think there is an another purple dragon malefor asked. I don't know malefor another purple dragon that will amazing ember answered. Then ignitus and spyro came in and alendor ember and malefor was shock. Why by the ancestors it is an another purple dragon alendor said wide eyed. I can't believe this what is your name purple dragon alendor asked. My name is spyro you must be the king of avalar nice to meet you. That is right and this is my wife ember queen of avalar and this is malefor. Hey honored to meet you spyro another purple dragon. Oh nice to meet you malefor your the hero of avalar i seen your statue. Oh ya it is an honor of them giving me a statue it is pretty neat i a meat. So where were you this whole time spyro we never knew about you could be helpful in the war. Ya but i wanted to stay with my dad and i did want to lose like i lost my birth dad i'm sorry.

Hey it is fine you wanted to stay with your dad we all understand you did want to lose your dad. So malefor do want to show spyro around the city alendor asked. Sure alendor come on spyro i will show you around malefor said.

(Meanwhile) at the temple cynder was still confused so was the other guardians. I don't get it why black dragons serve the dark master and who was the dark master. I don't know i guess scenes malefor didn't become the dark master someone else did and he or she used black dragons instead of apps and orcs terrador spoke.. Why black dragon why us cynder asked. Maybe because black dragons study dark magic and evil powers and he or she used it on avalar and purple dragons are the ones they rely on Cyril spoke.

So black dragon are the dominance of evil cynder said with a worried tone in her voice. Don't worry cynder your the most kind black dragon i know volter said with a smile.

"Thank you volter cynder said cheering up."

"I must know more I'm going to the city cynder said."

"Cynder you can't it is dangerous terrador spoke."

**(Author's note) Black dragons are the dominance of evil and they rely on purple dragons and cynder going to the city hoped she makes it and i hoped y'all like this chapter 3.**


	4. The Long Lost Parent

Don't worry guys i will be fine i dealt worse plus spyro is there cynder said leaving. Then cynder landed on a field just a mile from warfang. Alright now to find out more about this. Then cynder walked around to find someone or someone find her but two guards came up to her. Holt you black dragon the guard yelled. Your coming with us you black dragon the guard yelled.

"Why i didn't do anything cynder asked."

Ha your a black dragon and we're gonna take you to the king and queen they will decide what to do with you. Then they got into the city and everyone was afraid of cynder. _Seeing this dragons afraid of me reminds me when i was terror of the skies_ cynder said in her head. Then they ran into spyro and malefor. Hey it is a black dragon where did you found here malefor asked. We found her roaming around the fields so were taking her the the king and queen. I got this guy's don't worry me and spyro will keep an eye on her. Alright black dragon your coming with us to the king and queen. Then they reach to alendor and ember and they got mad seeing

"her. Hey guys what is black dragon doing here alendor asked."

"Well she was caught roaming the lands malefor answered."

Well roaming the lands were ya you were sent as a spy i'm not gonna take any chances guards take her to the dungeons i will deal with you later. Then on here way she look back at spyro hoping he will convince alendor about her. Wait can i go with them so i can keep an eye on here i can handle her. Alright spyro go ahead you can go with them alendor said concerned. Then at the dungeons cynder was looked up and she was getting worried. I will stay here with here trust me i dealt with a lot of stuff. Alright spyro we will be outside the door if you need anything the guard tolled him.

"Spyro i don't want to be in here cynder said sadly."

Don't worry cynder i will get you out i promise i will never quit on you no matter what spyro said as he kissed here. Then malefor came in with sparx and zonoya. Hey spyro watching the evil black dragon are you. Ya and who are they spyro asked. This is my beautiful girlfriend zonoya malefor said smiling. So your the other purple dragon such an honor to meet you spyro. Wonderful to meet you zonoya you diffeated the dark master. Ya that was me it was hard work but we pulled it threw zonoya said looking at malefor. So she is that black dragon i heard about zonoya said looking at her.

"She has a name here name is cynder spyro told them."

"Please i'm not evil y'all got to believe me cynder begged."

"Ya right were not believing what you say cynder."

"Well we gotta go spyro if you want to just find us malefor asked."

"How i'm i gonna get them to trust me spyro cynder asked."

I don't know but i will think how are we gonna do it and i won't give up on i promise spyro said kissing her. You just gotta be in here for now i gotta go but i will be back. Then spyro left here alone and cynder was getting sad.

(Meanwhile) in the dark lands were black dragons lured and with the dark master gone a queen ruled the lands a brave dragoness but she was not evil and she looking for someone. Ahhh where is she i been searching for a year now. My queen she has been spotted a guard said coming in. Really where is she where is my daughter. She is in avalar the king putted her in the dungeons. Alright thank you i will take a look at here she told him. Orb show me my daughter she asked the orb and it showed cynder in a cell sad. Oh cynder don't worry sweetie you will be with mommy here real soon what is this a purple dragon a different purple dragon and they kissed strange well i invite him to she said with a smirk guard go get my daughter and that purple dragon and don't let anyone see you.

Then that night when spyro came back to cynder to comfort her. I'm glad you came back spyro cynder said in releaf. I will never leave you alone cynder spyro said smiling. Have you ever figured out of to get them to believe me cynder asked. No i have telling told alendor ember malefor and zonoya no one believed me. My life is ruined this reminds me when i was terror of the skies. No no cynder your not evil your the most caring dragon i ever meet spyro said holding her hands. Really thank you spyro cynder said nuzzling him. Hey guard put in there and i don't care what your gonna say please do it spyro asked. Well it is up to the king or queen to put you in there. Well then i will asked him then i will be back cynder spyro said as he kissed her.

"Wait spyro don't do this cynder asked spyro."

Yes i will spend my howl life in here with you then being out here even i have a dad i need you cynder and i love you. Oh spyro i need you to i love you to. They do not know alendor saw everything they did including them kissing. Spyro you and her just kissed alendor spoke out. Alendor i can explain. I know spyro by the looks of it your dating a black dragon alendor said with an angry tone. Well is there something wrong about that spyro asked. Well a purple dragon shouldn't date a black dragon it is not permitted here. Well i don't care i love here and she loves me she is not evil alendor. I'm still not falling for it spyro alendor said still mad. Well then put me in here with here we need each other i can't go a day without her.

"Spyro i can't do that to you alendor said not wanting to do it."

"Alendor please spyro begged.''

"Alright spyro guard open this cell alendor ordered."

Then spyro went inside the cell as the guard closed it behind him. I hope enjoy what you chose i will be back later i'm sorry spyro alendor said sadly. Then alendor left and it was just them two and they hugged each other and kissed. Then later someone came in and it was ignitus and he was not mad. Dad it is you i was expecting you here spyro asked. Yes i know and i heard your dating cynder. Ya dad and you probably disagree about it. No spyro i don't i'm glad you are dating ignitus said smiling at him.

"Really dad you agree to this spyro said confused."

Of course and i believe that she is good i now know she is good ignitus said looking at her with a smile. May i ask what is your name he said to her. My name is cynder she said with a smile that will make you feel happy. Cynder can't it be i knew you looked familiar your here the missing daughter of the queen of the black dragons. What my mom is still alive and she is queen of the black dragons. Yes here name is feuriah i raised here as my own and then she married keuro you known as the dark master. Wait the dark master is my dad but why did he become evil cynder asked.

Well your father was lowl to malefor and since he did not become evil he took his place i know that the time change i was the chronicler. So you remember what was before but why we're you gonna attack me cynder asked. I was not really gonna attack you i just pretended and i kinda went over sorry about that. It is okay ignitus can you get us out of here cynder asked. I tried but alendor didn't believe me i but don't blame him he just want everyone safe. Ya if i was king i would do anything to protect the city and avalar. Right i better go i will try to get y'all out of here i will be back soon. Then ignitus left and they were left alone once again but they had each other. That night when they were sleeping a noise came from the door and it woke them up.

"What was that spyro cynder asked."

"I don't know cynder stay behind be spyro asked."

"Then someone came in the door it was a black dragon."

"A black dragon what are you doing here."

Well i was sent here by the queen to get y'all out of here she want you back my princess. Okay how are we gonna get out of here with getting seen. I know how the way i got in just follow me trust me he asked. Then they made it out of the city and went to the dark lands. Can i ask you something i don't what it is like being a black dragon. Well your mother will show you. Then they arrived at the dark lands it was dark and scary that will give the frights. Well here we are the dark city of the dark lands he spoke.

Then they entered and there was a lot of black dragons young to old and they wanted to attack spyro. Hey why are they looking at me like that spyro asked. Oh they just want to attack you no one trusts purple dragons. Then they arrived at the castle and the went to feuriah and cynder felt her heart drop. Mom cynder spoke a in a sad tone in here voice. Cynder oh cynder feuriah said holding out here arms and cynder ran and hugged her. Oh cynder it will be alright mommy is her she said to her. I thought you were dead the howl time if i knew you were here i would of came to you.

No no don't blame yourself cynder i never gave up on you and i love you so much. I love you to mom cynder replied then they stopped hugging. I just wish dad didn't turn evil and he would been here right now. Oh i know but the power took over him and had to be stopped.

"Well i'm glad i have you mom.''

"I do to cynder feuriah said with a smile."

"I'm glad y'all are together again spyro spoke out."

Oh ya and you must be spyro the other purple dragon that is dating cynder. Ya that is actually right how did know that were dating spyro asked. Well i have a orbe that shows what is happening right now at this moment. So feuriah your not evil are you and how come spyro asked. Well i don't believe in evil black dragons are not born to be evil but keuro wanted power and more of it. That is how he became evil and black are not really evil. Yes we are not decand of evil thanks to keuro now avalar believes that and i'm trying to fix it with alendor but he in cooperating with me. Well maybe if you contact him again and ask him for a meeting and show them. How do i do that spyro that is what is i been trying to do spyro. Well do y'all something to show them like your memory or something. Well actually there is an crystal hidden in a cave in this lands when think of a good memory and the memory goes into the crystal.

I will got get the crystal for you feuriah where do you think i can find this cave spyro asked. Well it might be west from here near a river there you and the might be in a mountain. Hey spyro do you mine if stay with my mom. Sure cynder you stay with here i can handle it don't worry i will be back. Then spyro left to the cave and to find this memory crystal. Hey mom can i ask you something was dad always wanting power. Well before he was always funny and he always there for me but he got evil and now he is gone. You got me now mommy we have each other now cynder said making her mom better.

"Your right cynder she said smiling at her."

Hey everyone better know your came back hey get everyone gathered (yes my queen). Then everyone was gathered in the town hall for the announcement. Attention everyone i have important announcement that my daughter the princess has returned. Then everyone cheered for cynder's return. Then they were all celebrating all for cynder and she was honored and a black dragon with yellow and green eyes came up. Hi princess wonderful to meet you. Why hello young one nice to meet you what is your name cynder asked.

"My name is karo what is yours karo asked."

"My name is cynder she answered."

So were all glad your back cynder he said with a smile do you want to go out he asked cynder. Oh sorry i already dating someone but we can be friends. Oh okay i will show you around cynder he said excited okay hey mom do you mine if i karo shows me around. Sure cynder go ahead but be back.

(Meanwhile) spyro was searching for the cave were the crystal is at. Where is that cave there is the river and the mountain. Hey went around the mountain and finally he found the cave. There it is now to get that crystal for feuriah. Then he walk and searched inside the cave for it. Alright where is it there it is now to head back to her. Then he came back and a celebration was going and he was wondering why and he went to feuriah.

"Hey feuriah i got it here it is spyro spoke to her."

This is it spyro thank so much this will sure help us she said happily. Hey spyro welcome back cynder spoke out. Oh hey cynder who is your friend spyro ask. This is karo karo this spyro cynder introduced them to each other. You dating a purple dragon cynder karo said curiously. Ya is there something wrong. Well my mom and dad said not to trust a purple dragon. Well you can trust spyro he is not like the other one cynder claimed. Well i was nice meeting you cynder but i better get going by karo said ignoring cynder. Well okay so mom do you think this crystal will y'all and them.

Yes cynder and tomorrow we will head to avalar she said with a smile and they all went to bed for the next day.

**(Author's note) cynder finally found her mom and the dark master is her dad hope they make peace between avalar and the dark lands and hoped y'all liked chapter 4 stay tuned for chapter 5.**


	5. The Memories

In the morning cynder woke up and she was a bit nervous but feuriah asks her what is wrong. Morning cynder what is the matter is something wrong. Well i feel nervous about going there and what if alendor does not accept. Oh don't worry cynder with the crystal i'm for sure he will accept and don't worry we will by your side. Ya your right thanks mom cynder said feeling better. Than later feuriah took the crystal and putted the memories in then she contacted alendor. What do you think your doing contacting me feuriah. Alendor we need to have a meeting i want arrange treaty with you. You want to make a treaty with me why do you want to do that alendor asked. Because we need to end this now were not what y'all think.

"Well i don't know that feuriah alendor said not knowing."

"Please alendor i just want to end this feuriah begged."

Oh alright but we will be watching every move alendor said agreed. Then they went to the city with four guards. Then when they arrived in avalar everyone was getting scared and then they arrived at the city. Stop right there feuriah what business you have here. We're here to meet with alendor and ember. Very well we will take you them follow us they said opening the gate. Everyone saw them and they were curious what there doing there. Hey daddy is that the queen of the dark lands a young dragon asked. Yes afraid yes my child get inside to your mother he asked him. Then they arrived at the castle spyro and cynder by feuriah's side as they entered and they meet alendor ember in the meeting room and along with malefor zonoya and the guardians.

"Spyro what are doing with them alendor asked."

"Me and cynder are helping her stop this spyro answered."

Anyways alendor we like to arrange a tridy for us and y'all feuriah spoke to him. Well why would we after what y'all did so why not malefor spoke out. We not evil we were but that was cause of kuaro but all that change were not like that no more. Well we don't know feuriah we don't want to take any chances ember answered**.**

"Please give us a chance feuriah begged"

"Well prove to us that black dragons are not evil alendor suggested."

Well i have a memory crystal that shows memories that you put in it and this shows that we were never evil. Then feuriah activated the crystal and it showed when feuriah was little and a red dragon was with here. Hey ignitus do you think i will make friends feuriah asked. Well of course you will i'm sure of it ignitus said with a smile. How come know one wants to be my friend. Well you just got to look for one and he or she is the one just go up and say hi but remember if you need anything or someone to talk to just come to me or cyril volter and terrador. Okay ignitus and you know i feel like you're like a dad to me. Well i will be here for you feuriah just come to me come on lets to the lake. Then they went to the lake and terrador cyril volter was there. Hey guys i was not expecting y'all here ignitus spoke out. Oh hey ignitus and feuriah were just hanging out and how are you feuriah terrador asked.

I'm doing good terrador just being with ignitus feuriah said with a happy smile. That is wonderful absolutely tremendous bla bla bla. Alright volter we get it cyril interrupted. Hey ignitus can i go look around feuriah asked ignitus. Sure feuriah but be back before late alright he said to her calmly tone.

"I will ignitus i promise fueriah said running off."

Then feuriah went to the other part of the lake and she got thirsty so she went to get a drink but a young dragon spotted her and went up to her. Hello there the dragon spoke to her with a nice tone in his voice he had red eyes black and silver horns and scales down his neck. Oh hi your a black dragon feuriah said surprised. Hey it is keuro the dark master malefor spoke out. Well of course this is the day we meet feuriah answers out. Ya and my name is keuro what is your name keuro asked feuriah with a smile. My name is feuriah do you want to be friends feuriah asked. Sure we can be friends. Hey do you want to meet four others i know there really nice.

"Oh okay sure keuro said with a smile."

Then they meet up with ignitus and the others hanging out. Hey guys there is someone i want y'all to meet this is keuro a black dragon. Why hello keuro wonderful to meet you i'm ignitus and this is terrador cyril and volter ignitus introduced. Hi nice to meet y'all are y'all guardians keuro asked. Well no not yet but someday we will be terrador spoke out to him. So are y'all from warfang i always wanted to the city but i'm from the dark lands i'm the prince there. Wooow your a prince feuriah asked with amazement. Sure i'm but i can't stay for long my dad will get really worried do you want to meet him he is real nice.

"Well ignitus can i meet him feuriah asked."

Alright but i'm coming with you to make sure your safe he said with smirk. Then they were on there way to the dark lands and had to make sure he keeps feuriah safe. Well here we are the dark lands keuro spoke out. This is the dark lands it looks so so scary ignitus feuriah said nervously. Don't worry feuriah everyone is nice they will be sight to see you.

Really okay keuro i trust you feuriah said with a smile. Then they arrived at the city. Prince keuro welcome back and who are your friends a guard asked. This are my new friends ignitus and feuriah i'm taking them to my dad. Well then come on in and welcome to the night city ignitus and feuriah. Then they entered and other black dragons saw ignitus and was curious. Hey that a red dragon with the two black dragons a dragoness ask and ignitus herd her. Hey feuriah stay close to me ignitus asked her and she went next to him. Then they arrived at the castle it was the same size as warfangs. Why hello keuro you brote visitors to see your father the guard asked. Ya i bringing them to meet my dad keuro said with a warm smile. Well alright then come on in and welcome the guard said with a smile. Then they went in and up to keuro's dad who was looking down at papers. Hey daddy i'm back and i got friends i want you to meet keuro spoke out. Hey keuro is this your new friends keuro's dad said with a smile. Ya this is feuriah and ignitus and there from warfang the dragon city. Really nice to meet y'all i'm zaro but why is there a black dragon living in the dragon city zaro ask. Well feuriah hatch at the dragon temple and i took care of her. Really you took care of her all on your own zaro said amazed. Well not on my own my friends and my mom and dad helped me. Oh okay well wonderful to meet y'all and y'all are welcome to the city zaro said with a warm smile.

"Thanks zaro ignitus said thankfully."

Well we better get going it is getting late and my mom and dad will be worried about us. Well alright y'all are welcome here anytime y'all like zaro offered them. Then they left the castle into the city and as they were on there way they saw a dragon all sad. Hey ignitus someone is sad should we help him. Sure come on let's see what is bothering him ignitus said smiling. Excuse me sir what is wrong why are you all sad ignitus asked him. My daughter is missing and i'm never gonna find her he said with a negative tone. Then he turned around and saw feuriah with a shock face and took out a picture of his wife and she looked like feuriah. Can it be i finally found you he said with tears coming from his eyes. What do you mean i found you ignitus asked. Her she is my daughter look at the picture. Hey i look just like her and your my dad she was my mom feuriah asked. Yes and now i found you we can be a family again he said with joy. Well she is adopted by my mom and dad and they say if she can go with you. Your saying i can't have my daughter he said with an angry tone. Well you can the adopted parents will half sign her to you. Well okay come then he spoke.

Then they all arrived at ignituses place were his parents are. Hey mom and dad we have visitor. Oh hello who are you ignituses mom asked. Well i'm carzo her father. Wait your feuriah's father ignituses dad said surprised. Yes and i would like to take her home with me he said smiling at feuriah. Well why you now come back for her and she was at the temple. Well we were getting attacked by enemies and her mother took her to the temple to be safe. Oh well alright but feuriah will half to choose to stay or go.

I don't want to leave y'all and ignitus but i do want my real dad i don't know. Well we can have lots of fun together just me and you carzo spoke out. Well ya but what about y'all and you ignitus she asked them. Well we can come visit if it is alright with you carzo. Well sure i can rang for a visit. Really okay i will go with you lons y'all visit especially you ignitus she said jokingly.

"Oh we will we promise ignitus said as they hugged her."

Well here is the paper and the adopted family has to sign it ignituses dad said putting the paper on the counter. Then they signed it and ignitus looked at feuriah smiling and he signed it. Well she is now yours carzo ignitus said hanging him the paper. Thank you well we better get going it is late. Then they were at the door feuriah looked back and waved bye as they did as well and then they left.

**(Author's note) So feuriah showed used the crystal to show her memory of her childhood and were meet keuro and he was not evil before and feuriah found her real dad what will she show next.**

* * *

Carzo and feuriah arrived at his place in the city. Wooow this place is big and nice daddy feuriah said with amazement. Ya is it glad you like it this were you will be living carzo said smiling. Wow is that you and mom she asked look at a potrat. Why yes it is and you remind me of her fun activated and funny. Really daddy i'm just like her feuriah said smiling at him.

"You sure do feuriah carzo replying to her."

"I wish i could of meet her daddy fueriah said sadly."

"Oh i know but lest you have me and i have you right."

"Ya your right and i love you daddy feuriah said hugging him."

"I love you to feuriah carzo said hugging back."

Well we should get to bed you will sleep with me cause there is only one room in this place. Oh okay daddy i am kinda tired feuriah said yawning. Those were the good old days was it feuriah ignitus asked. Ya it was meet my real dad and making a friend. So keuro was good at first but how did he become evil alendor asked. Well that is up next alendor just be patient feuriah smiled. Then in the memory fueriah was now grown up and keuro as well. Hey keuro i was looking for you where were you feuriah asked.

Oh sorry feuriah i have been busy lately speculy being king you know but i'm almost done then we can be together. Ya there is something i wanted to tell you. Oh really i also wanted to tell you something to. Oh okay you first. Well we been together for a two months now and i wanted to tell you will you marry me keuro said holding a ring. Oh keuro yes i will marry you she said as they kissed. Well we prepare for a wedding keuro said holding her hands. Well you prepare the wedding i will tell the news to ignitus and my mom and dad. Alright i will be when get back he said when he kissed her bye. Then feuriah went to the temple were ignitus terrador cyril and voltir was. Hey ignitus guys guess what the amazing thing is happening.

"Wait wait is feuriah ignitus ask."

"Me and keuro is getting married tonight she with joy."

"Wow that so wonderful feuriah ignitus said with joy."

"Indeed it is ignitus terrador spoke."

"This incredible suspendus bla bla bla bla bla."

"Yes voltir it is incredible we will be there feuriah cyril interrupted."

Thanks guys oh and i wanted to tell y'all congratulations on being guardians. Thanks feuriah now you better get ready for the wedding and we will see you there. Then feuriah went to tell her mom and dad at there place. Hey mom dad great to see you feuriah said happily to them. Why feuriah great to see you her mom said hugging her. Ya what brings you here her dad asked. Well i have wonderful news me and keuro are getting married tonight. Why feuriah that is wonderful news her dad said hugging her. Thanks dad i'm so happy and when get married i will be queen scans keuro is king. Ya were so proud of you we will sure be there her mom said smiling at feuriah. Well i better get going keuro will be waiting for me. Then feuriah flew back to the city to find her dad to tell him.

"Hey guess what i'm getting married."

"Ya i know keuro told me and i'm so proud of you he said hugging her."

Thanks dad i can't wait feuriah said hugging back.

Well i will see you there then you better get ready he said holding her shoulders. Then that night feuriah got ready and keuro was waiting and everyone was there then she stood in front of keuro. Were all gathered here to marry this two keuro do you take feuriah to be your wife (i do) feuriah do take keuro to be your husband (i do) then i pronounce y'all husband and wife. Then feuriah and keuro kissed and keuro had to do something. There is one more thing as king feuriah i pronounce you queen of the dark lands. Then everyone cheered and ignitus and all them were so proud and then they all celebrated. Feuriah keuro were so proud of y'all feuriah's mom said with her dad and ignitus. Thanks guys i'm so happy. Ya thanks i'm also happy we are married now keuro said so happily. Well we all better get to bed keuro said yawning along with feuriah. Well you and keuro got married so what fueriah malefor spoke out. Shh just keep watching malefor you will see soon feuriah said with ignerince. Then in the memory there was feuriah going to an egg and it was cynder's. Mommy's back my little one don't worry i will protect you she said laying next to it. Hey feuriah how is the egg going keuro asked her.

"Oh hey keuro the egg is doing wonderful feuriah said looking at it."

"So what do you think we should name it keuro asked."

"Well if it is a girl i was think naming her alora feuriah answered."

"Really alora is a perfect name and look what i found it's a book keuro said holding it. Where did you find that and it and it doesn't seem right feuriah said nervously. What is wrong with it's just a book and why is it hard to open it man what kind of book that has a look. Well that is there for a reason keuro please get read of it feuriah asked. Oh alright i will tomorrow let's get some sleep and goodnight my little one. That morning keuro woke and feuriah woke up after. Morning feuriah my beautiful keuro said as he kissed her. Morning keuro are you gonna get read of that book.

"Yes feuriah i said i will don't worry keuro said smiling."

"Alright keuro i trust you feuriah said nuzzling him."

I will watch the city today you can stay with the egg feuriah said getting up. Okay i will see you when you get back keuro said as he kissed her goodby. Then feuriah came back and she saw keuro watching the egg with no emotion.

"Hey keuro i'm back how is the egg furiah asked him."

Oh the egg is fine don't worry and you know feuriah i realize that black dragons are meant for evil. Black dragons are meant for evil what are you talking about keuro. Well it is just black dragons study powerful magic is that true keuro said turning around. Keuro are you okay you seem different feuriah asked. I'm doing just fine feuriah but we need to take over avalar. Take over avalar keuro that is not like you at all feuriah said with worry. Keuro ignored her and went out with the book he found and feuriah got an idea that it was the book that did this to keuro. Then later keuro used a spell to create evil black dragons but feuriah knew the egg wouldn't be safe there so she took the egg to the temple. Ignitus please take care of the egg. Feuriah what is going on what is the matter ignitus asked her. No to explain just take care of my egg feuriah begged him to do it but another dragon came in and he looked like malefor.

Ignitus take my egg it is not safe he asked him and a dragoness came in and it was the queen with a purple egg and spyro and alendor was surprised. Ignitus my egg is not safe the is under attack keep it safe my husband aldro took our other one and sent it to another world. Alright we will watch over them we i promise. Then ignitus and the other guardians took the eggs as they goodbye to them. Then feuriah said goodbye and went to try to stop him. Feuriah where were you and where is our egg where is it keuro yelled. It is safe from you and this is not you what happens to you. You don't need to know and you are keeping the egg from me well don't worry i know were toke it. Then keuro gathered his army of evil dragons. Attention all evil dragons are next target is the dragon temple and get my egg. Then they went to the temple and as they left feuriah went to the book. It is all your fault you dumb book time to get read of you once in for all. Then the book went up in the air and shoot a purple mist and pended her to the wall. Feuriah bad choose to do that feuriah.

"What did you do to keuro feuriah asked it."

I cursed him because he disturb my slumber and you tried to destroy me so now you will pay. No please nooo feuriah said as she start to begin to pass out then keuro came in and closed the book from behind it. Keuro you helped me. Well i helped you cause you need to leave her right now kuero said taking her crown. Wait leave keuro i'm your wife you can't do these to me. Well you tried to hide my egg from me and i mean my egg means i'm done with you now leave. Keuro it is the book you need to destroy it. What did i tell you feuriah i told you to leave now leave keuro yelled. Well fine i will leave but you need to remember what you have done feuriah said leaving. Well there y'all now know how it happened feuriah said then she turned and saw them asleep. Hey y'all wake up feuriah yelled as she stomped on the ground. What what happened alendor said as he jumped as for the others. Did y'all even seen how it happened feuriah asked. Oh sorry we fell asleep we kinda did not see it malefor ameted.

Well i will just show y'all again feuriah said enaud tone but crystal wouldn't work. Why won't it work come on work err work she said then threw it and broke it.

"Well now what i'm i gonna do now she asked them."

**(Author's note) Looks like feuriah and keuro and ignitus and the others became guardians but the book turned keuro evil and now there egg lies in ignituses hands and hope for keuro stay tuned for chapter 6. **


	6. The Happy Ending

"Well i don't know but i still concern how keuro turned evil."

Well don't ask me the memory i have id to show you that black dragons are not evil. Well i know i believe you but i'm still concern how keuro turned evil. I told you alendor i don't know how keuro turned evil feuriah mumbled. Now calm down feuriah and alendor we can figure this out ignitus spoke. Well ignitus told him i don't know but he keep on asking me. Well me and malefor are concern to we want to know to zonoya beckered.

"Why can everyone calm down now cynder spoke out."

"Ya everyone needs to calm down spyro agreed."

Then everyone started to argue with each other but a voice spoke out that quite them. Maybe i can help cause i can show you the voice said as he came out. Keuro it is you how i tought you were died feuriah said in a shock. Keuro what are you doing here you have no business here alendor growled. Oh calm yourself alendor i came to help with this by showing my memories and no i'm alive again. How are you gonna do that keuro the crystal broke malefor asked. Well luckily i brought one and my memories are in here it will show you how it all happened keuro said smirking. Then keuro activated the crystal and it showed him flying into a cave and as it was activated feuriah and cynder sat next to him. Wow what is this cave i wonder if there is anything in here. Then keuro went further into the cave and when he did he did found something. Hey what is that it is a book a strange book maybe it will useful. Then keuro grabbed the book and went out of the cave. I have an idea i will show feuriah this book and surprise her keuro said to himself. Then keuro saw ignitus at the dragon temple so he went to show ignitus. Hey ignitus great to see you today keuro spoke out.

"Oh hello keuro how are you and how is the egg coming ignitus asked."

Oh it is going good feuriah is at home watching it and look what found ignitus. A book it looks kind of strange where did you found that keuro ignitus asked. Oh i found it in a cave pretty neat is it not keuro asked ignitus. Well ya but you need to be careful with that book though ignitus said worried. Don't worry ignitus i have many books this is just a normal book it just look weird. Oh alright keuro but i need to get back to work ignitus said with a smile. Okay i better get going feuriah is probably waiting for me. Then keuro said goodbye and he went to the dark city to feuriah. Hey feuriah your looking beautiful then ever how is the egg coming along keuro asked. Oh thank you and the egg is going just wonderful.

Wonderful and look what i found feuriah keuro said holding the book. Oh a book where did you found it. Oh i just found it in a cave it is just a book and why is it hard to open it man this is a weird book. Alright keuro you need to be careful and it looks like a bad book i don't trust it i want you to get read of it. Feuriah it is just a normal book what is wrong with it keuro asked. Please keuro can you get read of it please for me feuriah begged him.

Oh alright i will do it for you i will get read of it tomorrow i promise keuro said putting the book on the desk. Thank you keuro let's get to bed feuriah said yawning. Ya it is getting late night feuriah and goodnight my little one. Then the next morning keuro woke up seeing feuriah awake next to him. Morning feuriah what wonderful morning keuro said kissing her. Morning keuro it is a wonderful and are you gonna get read of that book feuriah asked. Yes feuriah i said i will trust me don't worry keuro said as he kissed her. Well alright you can watch the egg today i will watch the city.

"Okay i will see you when you get back keuro said kissing her bye."

Well it looks like it just me and you and i don't if you can me but whatever happens to me i will always love you. i better get read of this book don't worry everything will be fine. Then a dark voice spoke out saying keuro and it it spooked him. Who who is there who are you where are you show yourself keuro commanded. Then the book flew up and it spoke to keuro in a dark voice. Keuro you disturb my slumber my deep slumber and for that i shall curse you. Then it shoot a purple mist at him and it pended him to the wall. Wait no don't do these i have i have a keuro said as he was passed out. Then he dropped to the floor and later he woke feeling bad and mean he had a evil look on his face then he laughed. Why hello my little one your still alright and someday you will rule both lands like i'm gonna do.

Hey keuro i'm back is everything alright and that book is still here you said you will get read of it. Oh yes feuriah i'm and i forgot all about the book i had to watch the egg and you know feuriah i just thought of something i think black dragons are meant for evil. Black dragons are meant for evil what are talking about keuro. Well it just that i think i should take over both lands her and avalar. Take over avalar keuro this is not like you. I will make some evil black dragons army and conquer both lands. Then keuro took the book and went out ignoring feuriah and created his army. Attrition my fellow army of evil dragons we head to avalar to take over the land now go go now keuro shouted. Now to check up on the egg. Then keuro went in the room and he saw that the egg was gone. Wait where is the egg no feuriah how could you do this to me keuro shouted so loud feuriah heard it on her way out. Then she returned with seeing keuro so angry. Feuriah where have you been where is my egg where is it. It is safe from you until you become your normal self again and that book. The temple that is were you took my egg y'all there go to the temple and what for me there and you stay here do nothing. Then keuro went to the temple. Alright ignitus where is it where is my egg feuriah brought here keuro yelled.

We head her were you won't get her stay away from her ignitus commanded. Her it hatched and i was not there where is she where is my daughter. Then baby cynder ran out along with baby spyro to ignitus scared. Why there she is hey my little one don't be scared it's me daddy don't worry keuro said hold out his hand and with a nice smile still with the evil look in his eyes.

"Dada cynder replied to him."

Yes it is me and i will name you cynder do you like that keuro said as cynder hugged him. Now if you excuse me i will taking my daughter with me come on cynder time to go home you can keep the purple one. Then keuro grabbed cynder and left the temple with a rush. Ignitus your letting him get away with her terrador yelled. Trust me feuriah will do something i know she will. Then keuro arrived back and saw feuriah against the wall so he putted cynder down and closed the book. Keuro you saved me but why. I saved because i don't need you no more now i want you to leave me now. Keuro you can't do these to me i'm your wife don't do these. What did i tell you i told to leave now leave keuro yelled. Fine i will leave i hope you think of what you choose keuro. Then feuriah looked at cynder and as he was not looking feuriah grabbed cynder and flew off. Hey come back here with her. Then keuro chased feuriah to get cynder but feuiah flew fast as she can to get away then she head from him behind bushes. Shh my child it is alright feuriah whispered to her. Then keuro landed near them looking for them. Feuriah where are you i know you're here somewhere come on out. Then keuro left searching for them but he never did he left with tears. Then outside the memory alendor and the others was starting to feel bad for him. Couple years later keuro was in the throne room looking out a window. What is this curse this curse made me lose everything my wife my child everything it is because of that book i remember now that book ruined my life feuriah and ignitus was right i should of got read of it when i had a chance feuriah cynder i'm sorry i know what i must do. Then keuro went to the book and tried to destroy it but it stopped him.

"Nice try keuro you failed once again like couple years ago the book said."

My life is ruined because of you so now i'm gonna do what i should of did long time ago keuro growled. Then keuro went and grabbed the book from it's spine (this is for you feuriah keuro said then he tore the book in half and it exploded knocking keuro back and the curse was gone. What what happened keuro asked. Oh ya i destroyed the book now to watch the egg hey where is the egg feuriah must have it feuriah feuriah where are you this is not funny feuriah i destroyed the book like you said. Keuro searched everywhere but her and the egg was nowhere to be found then a evil dragon came in. my master the purple dragon and his partner is coming. M master what are you talking about and where is feuriah keuro asked. Don't you remember sir you threw her out and she took your child with her. Threw her out no i would never so you mean she is gone i will never see her again. Well ya but like i said the purple dragon is on his way with his partner. Fine fine just let me be for a while alright just go stop him (yes my master). Then keuro looked out of a window and saw the miserable city. What did i do what happened to me all i remember is that was with the egg and i destroyed the book how did i do these how he asked himself as he grabbed a picture of him and feuriah when they got married.

Feuriah what happened what did i do i'm sorry keuro said as he began to tear up. Wait ignitus i must see ignitus the temple oh i hope your okay ignitus. Then keuro flew off were malefor and zonoya noticed him and followed. Then keuro arrived at the temple and looked for ignitus and the others. Ignitus ignitus where are you terrador cyril voltir where are y'all guys. Great there gone to just great no my life is ruined keuro said looking at the picture. Well well is it the dark master came here isteed time to end this. Who who are y'all and where is ignitus and the others keuro asked them.

There are at the warfang with alendor keeping the others safe from you now time to end this. Ignoring malefor keuro flew off to the city to find ignitus. Hey where do you think your going keuro come back here zonoya asked. I'm gonna find ignitus and find my love feuriah we will find her together. Then he was right by the city but then malefor started to strike him. What are you doing why are you striking me for i didn't do anything keuro asked. Then malefor shoot out there fury at him knocking him into the city were ignitus is he landed hard ignitus went to check it out. Ignitus i ignitus help me please stop them ignitus please help me keuro begged as he crawled to him. Then as he was trying to get up zonoya shoot him and knocked him and his picture landed in front of ignitus and was confused. What is this a picture ignitus said curiously. Then feuriah suddenly came and went to ignitus. Feuriah help me Keurig said in pain.

"Keuro are you alright feuriah yelled to him."

Feuriah I'm sorry for what did please forgive me Laura tearing up. Oh keuro it's okay I forgive you and you destroyed the book. Ya I promised I would so I did it like you said. Feuriah the egg where is it please feuriah I must know keuro asked. She fine i took here to wonderful family feuriah said with a smile. It hatched and it's a she did name her aloha like you said keuro asked. No I chose the name you came up for you. You chose my name for me feuriah thank you keuro said smiling. Please feuriah watch over her for me promise me. I I promise I will keuro don't worry i will keep my promise. Thank you feuriah and i'm glad i meet you also everytime i see you look more beautiful than ever. Thank you keuro my love feuriah said then they kissed and then keuro died from all the injuries. Then feuriah started to cry saying don't leave me keuro don't die on me and ignitus and the other guardians felt bad for her. Up in the castle alendor was told what was going on and went down to see. Hey feuriah why are you sad for alendor asked. Keuro he died my husband is dead. Wait feuriah you didn't tell me your are married to him and if you are feuriah i may half to ask you to leave the city and take keuro with you along the way.

"Wait leave but why alendor feuriah asked him.''

Well your related to him and i don't want to take any chances with please leave. Then feuriah got mad at alendor and she growled this saying fine i will leave but this ain't the last time you see me. Then feuriah grabbed keuro's body and flew off buried him and went to the city. Attention citizens of the dark city keuro had passed so i'm back the crown as queen and i promise that i will fix everything and remain here do not go to avalar stay in this lands does everyone understand me yes my queen everyone spoke. Then out in the real world alendor malefor zonoya felt bad for him and keuro feuriah and cynder was snuggled together as a family. So keuro i didn't realize what happened to you all this shows me that black dragons are good. Ya me and zonoya are sorry that we didn't let you say something. It is fine guys we just want everything back the it was before i found the book. Well we can help with that i except the treddy feuriah i will tell everyone. Thank and we will tell our people about the treddy.

"Alright so it is a dell then feuriah alendor asked."

"Yes it is a dell feuriah said as her and alendor shook hands."

Y'all are welcome here anytime oh and cynder i'm sorry for not believing you.

"It is okay i forgive y'all cynder said with a smile."

"So how about we go home as a family feuriah spoke out."

"Ya but i don't want to leave spyro cynder spoke."

Don't worry cynder i will come and visit if it is alright with y'all spyro asked. Sure spyro you help us as well you can come anytime you want. Thanks guys spyro said joyfully. You know spyro when I first saw you as baby I knew someday you will help us I felt it that is why gold ignitus to keep you. Really that is why you came to me. That is correct keuro smiled at him.

"Well we should head home now it is late feuriah suggested."

Ya it is well i'm glad everything is back to normal we will see y'all later keuro said as they left. Well come on dad lets head back to the temple see y'all guys spyro said yawning. Hey we should head home to malefor agreed. Well it looks like it's just me and you now ember let's get to bed alendor said as the kissed. Then the next day the two lands was back to normal and they all lived happily together.

**Well i hope y'all liked my story and send me a review that will make me happy thank you for your support. **


End file.
